Aftermath pt 1
by KristynJ.SmallvilleFan
Summary: One month after the finale, things take an uexpected turn. Tess is never killed by Lex. Lex's memories were erased by someone unknown and he tuns out to be nice... A new darkness stirs, leaving Clark vulnerable and an old friend may be the only one who can save Clark. Chloe and Oliver draw closer after their honeymoon and Lois suspects something is going on between Clark and Tess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to DC Comics.**

**After a rough week, I decided to publish this. Hope you like it! I slipped on my porch steps, broke my iPod (which had ALL my stories on it but thankfully I'd saved them just days before), fell off Galaxy while we were jumping during riding lessons, and have a TON of homework due. I'm not hurt too bad, but I'll be sore for two weeks or so, really hurt my back. I haven't started the Smallville comics yet, but I want to soon. Just started watching Supernatural last week and am hooked on it! I may write a fanfic for that sometime. Hope everyone is doing well and not sick of school already. Please review! **

Clark wakes up, his arm around Lois. She stirs and murmurs something in her sleep. He bends down and kisses he cheek.

Ring. Ring.

Clark grabs his phone, runs out of the room, and picks up.

"Hello," Clark says.

"Hey Clark, meet me as soon as possible, it's urgent," Tess' voice whispered over the phone.

"Alright, I'll meet you at Watchtower in 20 minutes," Clark hangs up then makes his way back to bed. He shakes off his slippers and snuggles back into the sheets, nuzzling his face into Lois' sweet smelling hair.

He tried to sleep but his eyes shot open. He'd taken the day off to spend time with Lois and his friends after all they'd been through the past few weeks. Apokolips had happened one month from today and the city was still talking about Superman, formerly known as The Blur.

Clark sighed. He couldn't possibly save everyone in danger. News had been going around that Superman hadn't been doing as many saves the past few days. That wasn't entirely false. Clark had spent less time saving people and more time with the woman he loved, Lois.

He turned on his side and reached for the drawer on his nightstand. Clark took out the little brown box that held their rings.

He laughed to himself. Except mine's not make out of gold K anymore. The day of his and Lois' wedding, Oliver, overtaken by the sign of the omega, had almost cost Clark the loss of his powers.

Lois rolled onto her back and inched her eye open.

"Good morning honey," Clark whispered to her.

"Morning Smallville," Lois replied, smiling a sleepy smile.

Clark loved it when Lois called him Smallville, it was like her name for him and no one else could use it.

"Tess needs help with something so I'll make breakfast when I get back," Clark told her, kissing her warm cheek.

"No, let me make it," Lois replied as she kissed him back.

Clark gave her a queasy look- Lois couldn't cook it all.

"I don't know…" Clark said, snuggling close to Lois.

She grunts. "What do you mean you don't know?! My cooking is perfectly fine."

"Maybe I'll just grab some doughnuts that way you can sleep in."

"Oh alright you win, but just this once," Lois replied while biting her lip.

Her smirk was more than Clark could take. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her.

Ten minutes later Clark was at Watchtower, hair combed back, teeth brushed, and a smile a mile wide stuck on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Tess asked as she walked down the stairs. She wore a tight black skirt and V-neck blouse, making her figure even more pleasing.

_Clark, snap out of it. Lois would kill me if she knew what I was thinking._

"Does it start with an 'L'?"

Clark nodded and blushed as he recalled their romantic morning in the sheets.

"What was so urgent that you called me down here at eight a.m. on a weekend?" Clark asked, shoving the memories of Lois to the back of his mind.

"To talk to you. Something is stirring, something dark; I can feel it in my bones," Tess said, stopping in front of Clark.

"I think Darkseid's gone for now, I'm sure it's just your nerves. It happens to me all the time. I feel like someone is following me, but there's no one there when I turn around."

"No it's something different, let me show you," Tess stated. She leaned in and kissed Clark on the lips. Clark's eyes widened in surprise. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Overcome by emotions, Clark kissed her back, opening his mouth wide to let her take control.

Tess suddenly drew away.

Clark gasped for breath but none would come.

"See, I showed you," Tess said as Clark fell to the ground, stunned.

"Tess…" Clark whispered, stretching his hand out toward where she stood.

**Opening theme song: Somebody saaave me!...**

**Hopefully I'll have the second chapter up soon. Sorry if you think the chapters are so short, I like writing shorter chapters better. How'd you like it? Please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Story 52.2

**So after all the complaints about this possibly being a Cless pairing, let me tell you, it's not. In the next chapter you'll find out why Clark blacked out. A classic good vs. evil kind of story. Lois and Chloe help Clark out and much more. Sorry for any confusion. I don't know about you guys, but the weather here is whacky! It's been raining all week! **

Chloe got out of bed without disturbing a still sleeping Ollie, grabbed a strawberry yogurt from the fridge, plopped down on the sofa, and listened to a panicking Lois over the phone. She half-listened, watching the warm sun spill through the cracks in the curtains, filling the room with yellow sun rays.

"Clark hasn't come back for three hours, Clo. I've been calling his phone nonstop and he isn't answering it. Something's wrong, I can feel it," Lois said, her voice shaking with fear.

"Calm down, alright? I'm sure he's just busy with whatever he's working on, but if you want me to, I'll check Watchtower's cameras to see if he made it there without, you know, any complications."

"Yes, would you? Oh, and while you're at it, do you think you could forward me the hotel that you and Ollie stayed at during your honeymoon? I'm thinking about surprising Clark for his birthday, promise me you won't spill a single word to him about it."

"Sure Lo, I promise" Chloe replied, laughing, "That's very romantic of you."

"Thanks," Lois replied with a slightly annoyed voice. "Call me soon?"

"Yes," she said before hanging up. Chloe smiled. She knew that Lois wanted to take Clark away somewhere where they could share a week together- just them and no one else- no saving people, no Daily Planet.

Chloe logged on to Watchtower's cameras after finishing her yogurt. She re-winded back three hours then watched the tape. As she wrapped her silky robe around her, she saw Clark appear on the camera then turned to face Tess who, for a second, looked transparent. They faced each other for a minute or so then Tess kissed Clark.

Chloe leaned forward and paused the recording and zoomed in on Tess' face. Her eyes looked white, almost ghostly.

_I'm sure it's just a glare_, Chloe told herself as she resumed the video. Then, Clark falls to the floor as if overtaken by green kryptonite.

Chloe motioned for a sleepy Ollie to come over and take a look.

"What is it Chloe?" Ollie asked in his sweet morning voice.

"Uh, I need you to see something."

Ollie slid out of bed, his bare chest captivating Chloe as he made his way to the couch.

"Oh, I bet," Oliver replied, slipping his hand under her robe, untying the strap.

"I think you got the wrong impression," Chloe said, smiling as Ollie kissed her, his arm wrapped around her slightly arched back. The robe fell to the ground, leaving Chloe in her sheer undergarments.

"I hope not," Ollie replied, laughing and pressing himself against her.

"This can wait Ollie. Just for a few minutes, alright?" Chloe told him. Ollie ignored her. He lay her down on the couch, hovering over her. Chloe wrapped her arms around his bare back and kissed him as their bodies touched, sparks flying. Her nails dug into his muscular back as he kissed her shoulders and neck, leaving a warm tingling cascading down her back.

"Have I changed your mind?" Oliver asked, kissing her.

"Not yet," Chloe said as she sat up, her face glowing. "Clark may be in trouble," Chloe stated, the smile slowly fading from her beautiful face. Ollie turned his attention toward her as she pointed to her laptop.

Chloe re-winded to the spot where Tess' eyes seemed all creepy and showed Oliver. He looked it over for a while before nodding.

"Uh-huh, I bet it's just a glare or something."

"Wait, let me show you this," Chloe replied.

"That's weird, it's as if she's not there," Ollie whispered.

"Ollie, Clark's in trouble, real trouble," Chloe said, looking into Oliver's warm, brown eyes.

"That's an understatement, no telling what Tess will do. That woman's unpredictable," Oliver replied.

"Come on, get dressed, we're going to find out what happened."

"Can't I have one more little kiss?" Ollie asked, begging with a sad puppy face.

Chloe gave in and got lost in his embrace once more.

**How'd you like it? Please comment! Hopefully you all know this is a Clois story. I'm thinking about writing a Cless one sometime soon, maybe. I can't believe the semester's half way over! I only have 3 ¾ years of college left!**


End file.
